New Management
by terradog13
Summary: When Arthur and Merlin were in school, Arthur would tease and beat Merlin. Now, as Arthur must take a job under the new manager, Merlin, Merlin will have the power he always wanted over Arthur. Will he abuse it or use it for both their gain?
1. Prologue

Merlin sighed as he looked at the clock. _Three more minutes,_ he thought. _Three more minutes until Arthur and his little group beat me up, once again. _He still had bruises from last time. They loved to pick on him because of his strange name and skinny body. He looked at the clock again. _Two more minutes. _He began to pack his things along with the rest of class, hoping to get a headstart for the chase. As he was about to look at the clock again, the bell rang. He ran out the door, only to bump into something solid. He slowly looked up, already knowing who it was.

"Hey Merlin, where you going?" Arthur sneered down at him

"You weren't leaving without us, were you?" Two of his cronies grabbed him by the arms, dragging him. They took him outside, behind the school, where they began to beat him. He didn't fight back, he merely curled into a ball and waited, because he knew that one day, he would have his revenge. One day, he knew, he would be the one ruling over Arthur, not the other way around.

* * *

Arthur smiled at the girls in front of him. He was used to girls flirting with him. After all he was Arthur Pendragon, the handsome and strong heir to Dragon, the most advanced technology company in the world. Everyone wanted to be him or be with him. Even the women who work at the company. Suddenly, he remembered why he was there. HIs father had wanted him to work under some promising new manager in sales. He said goodbye to the ladies and went over to the elevator. When it reached him he pressed the button for the tenth floor. He waited until he could finally get out and then looked about in amazement as he stepped off. The room was complete chaos. There were papers and people everywhere, filling the room. He carefully stepped around piles of paper, trying to walk around the room, searching for the new manager. Near him stood a handsome man with black hair and pale skin.

"Are you the new manager," he asked. The man nodded, not looking up from the file in his hand until he was done. When he looked up, he suddenly became paler.

"I-I'm Merlin Ambrosius." Something wriggled in the back of Arthur's mind, as if he knew the name.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon, but I'm sure you already knew that." For a brief second, he thought he saw a frown flicker across Merlin's face before a smile spread across his face.

"Well, Arthur, I hope you're ready to work. It's going to be a long day for you."


	2. Chapter 1

Arthur groaned, rubbing the back of his head, as he leaned back in his chair. For him, today had so far been hell. Merlin made him pick up any phone that rang, while also organizing the endless amount of paperwork that seemed to be everywhere. The only reason that he had stopped was because Merlin had stepped out for an errand. _I can believe the bastard is actually a demon towards a person who could have him fired, _he thought angrily as he leaned back more in his chair. Suddenly, something smacked his head. He looked up to see Merlin glowering as he held some rolled-up papers.

"Who said you could stop?" Arthur raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Fine, _sir." _He got up.

"When I'm done here, I can just get dad to fire him." He heard a snort.

"I heard that. And besides, the world doesn't work like that." Arthur scowled.

"What do you know of how the world works? You're just a peasant." Merlin laughed and Arthur stopped in surprise at how good-looking Merlin could look when he wasn't being a demon.

"I'm a peasant? What, does that make you a prince?" Arthur puffed out his chest.

"Yes, actually . It does." Merlin gave him a bow.

"Well then, my prince, get back to work before I tell the king you've been lazing about when you're supposed to be doing your princely duties." _Hmm, maybe if I seduce him, he'll stop being so stuck up. _He walked forward until his nose brushed against Merlin's

"How about we take a little break together? Just you and me?" A blush spread over Merlin's face before an extremely fierce glare took its place.

"If you hit on me again, I will tell your father that you have been harassing me. I will not take that crap here, understand?" Arthur scowled but nodded anyway, able to tell that Merlin was extremely serious.

"It was just a joke." Merlin looked pained for a second.

"Some people don't take that kind of thing as a joke." He said before quickly walking away. _What the hell was that about, _he wondered before shrugging and returning to his job.

Merlin spent the rest of the day in a slight daze, too busy with his thoughts to really pay attention to anything. He was angry at himself for showing how upset Arthur's statement had made him. At the end of the day as he walked to his car in the garage, he noticed Arthur flirting with some snorted in disgust and entered his car. _It's amazing how someone can change so little. Still, I can't believe that I'm his boss. _That thought made him instantly feel better, making him smile. He hadn't been sure if he would like the surprise his boss had said he had for him, but he most definitely did. Merlin spent the drive home and the walk to his room happy. As he sat on his bed, he realized he was more tired than he thought. He plopped down on his bed. relaxing into its softness. Merlin sighed before closing his eyes. _At least I was right _was his last thought before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Arthur smiled as he enjoyed the quiet of his morning. He had just woken up and was in the moment where you're still happy from good dreams. Suddenly, his alarm went off beside him, and he remembered the other day. He groaned as he got out of bed, heading towards the shower. As he scrubbed himself, he thought about the manager. _He is a little cute,_ he thought reluctantly, but then began to grin as he thought, _but he would be cuter with tears in his eyes. _He imagined it.

_Merlin was on his knees, looking up at him, tears in his eyes._

"_I-I'm so sorry that I've been mean to you, it's just that I'm so jealous of your amazing looks and personality, that I couldn't help but be an ass." _

Arthur grinned and quickly finished his shower. He continued to be in a happy mood until he was once again in the department in which he now worked. As he entered, Merlin was waiting for him, hands on his hips and his foot tapping furiously.

"Where the hell have you been?! You're 10 minutes late!" Arthur scowled.

"There was traffic. Why is it important that I'm late?" Merlin sighed.

"Because, we were supposed to be in a meeting 10 minutes ago, which I told you about yesterday." Arthur shrugged.

"I guess I didn't hear you." Merlin's mouth opened and he stared at him as if he had just said he was a mermaid. Then he quickly scowled and, taking his hand forcefully led him away.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where the hell do you think? To the meeting!" Arthur let himself be dragged as he thought in surprise, _I didn't think his hand would be so small and slender. _He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts, focusing instead on the room he had just entered. It had a horseshoe-shaped table in the middle and in the chairs sat 8 men who looked irritated. One who had white hair and a brown suit spoke up.

"Where have you been?" Merlin bowed his head.

"I apologize sir, my assistant decided to be late." All of the men decided to look at Arthur, who stood there uncomfortably until Merlin sighed.

"Let's start, shall we?"

Arthur was amazed. When Merlin spoke, he was completely different than he was with him. His face lit up and he spoke clearly and seriously. If Arthur didn't dislike him so much, he would almost say he was handsome.

"Thank you for your time, and have a good day." Arthur was shaken out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Arthur, it's time to go." As he walked behind Merlin back to their department, he thought, _I wish he were nicer to me. Maybe if I befriend him, he'll loosen up and be sweeter._

"Merlin?" Merlin turned around and frowned at him.

"What do you want?" Arthur smiled and asked,

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"


End file.
